Just Becuase I Felt Like It
by melahoney
Summary: When Umbridge is giving her speech at the welcoming feast someone throws a pie at her.
1. Throwing Pies

_**Just Because I Felt Like It**_

_By: Mela Honey_

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

* * *

Harry looked around the hall as Professor Umbridge droned on with her speech. However, he looked back at Professor Umbridge when he heard a load 'splat'.

Professor Umbridge had stopped talking and was now blinking through a white cream that now covered her face, and was slowly dripping down her front. Dumbledore was standing again.

"The person who threw the pie please stand up," Dumbledore ordered. Silent rang through the hall. Then a girl from Ravenclaw stood up. Harry didn't recognize her although she looked to be about his age.

'Ah, Miss Raven, may I inquire as to why you felt the need to throw a pie at Professor Umbridge." For a moment the girl didn't speak.' Because she sounded like a broken record and was beginning to give me a headache. Also, that speech was an insult to the English language. It needed to be ended," Raven said bluntly.

"I'm sure you could have found a better way to end Professor Umbridge's speech."

"I thought the pie would make her look prettier, but that was a miscalculation on my part. I should have just thrown a tomato."

There were a few giggles around the hall at this announcement.

"What is you name girl?" Professor Umbridge asked wiping cram off her face.

"Kally Raven and I must ask you to leave this school," Raven said with a blank face, staring hard at Professor Umbridge.

"And why would I want to leave," Professor Umbridge asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Hogwarts is a school, not a political outpost. You have no business here. I'm sure that the Headmaster can find a proper teacher to fill in fore Defense Against the Dark Arts."

'What makes a little girl like you think that I have no business here and that I'm not a proper teacher for this post?"

"Your poorly done speech, you said yourself, amidst all the rambling you continually kept repeating, that the Ministry's interfering with Hogwarts. Also, no one can be a teacher with a poorly done speech like that one, Another thing is that I have read the book you assigned to us and have found that it is not a proper book for a teacher to use, main reason being that all the 'facts'," Raven lifted up her hands and die 'quotation marks' as she said the word, "are in reality opinions. Again, you have no business here, woman, leave."

"I'm afraid that I cannot leave, and I am the teacher here. As such, you must give me a certain level of respect. Now I believe points are taken, fifty points from Ravenclaw and a detention for tomorrow night in my office," the woman said, still in her sweet annoying voice.

"Very well, but you are no teacher here. But if you are refusing to leave then let me be the first to welcome you," Raven paused, then bowed saying, "Welcome Dorals Umbridge, to Hell."

Raven sat back down and murmuring instantly started.

"Professor, would you like to continue your speech?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"No, no, I have said all that I have wanted to say thank you."

Professor Umbridge sat back down.

"Very well then, thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now – as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"Which part?" Ron said quietly, chuckling, "she still has some cream in her hair."

"All of it, though I don't know what that Raven girl was playing at."

"Me either, but she was right in saying that was a poor speech," Harry said. "I don't know how she got that the Ministry's interfering though."

"What that woman was saying, 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'," Hermione pointed out. Just then they noticed that Dumbledore had just dismissed the school so they let the subject drop for now.

* * *

I don't know if I'll continue this, depends on how many reviews I get. All I really wanted to do was throw a pie at Umbridge. So if you want to find out where this goes leave a review. 


	2. The Article

**_Just Because I Felt Like It_**

_By: Mela Honey_

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was the third week into the semester and Harry was heading up to Gryffindor tower when someone called his name.

"Potter."

"Huh?" Harry blinked looking behind to see who called him. He was surprise to see the Raven girl running up to him. She had been quiet since the Opening Feast. "Oh, um, hi, Raven right?"

"Yea, hey listen to you think I can talk to ya about your detention with Umbridge?"

"Why…"

"I'm going to write an article about what she did. If I can interview enough people about it then mom says that I can publish it."

"What does your mother do?" Herminie asked.

"Mom? She's an editor to Witch Weekly. It won't be the first time I've enter work to the magazine before."

"Oh and what would that be?" Herminie asked airily.

"The one about how Cedric died by the killing curse which proves that Voldemort's back," Raven said without batting an eye. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all gape at the fact that she had said the Dark Lord's name. "What?"

"Y-you said his name!" Ron exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

"Yea so what? And it's rude to point," Raven glared at him, and then sighed. "And I only call him that because I don't know his real name."

"Tom Riddle."

"What?"

"His real name, its Tom Riddle," Harry said.

"Tom Riddle…thanks. So what do you say to an interview about the detention?"

"I'll do it."

"Thanks, Saturday, around 11 in the library sound good?"

"Uhh, sure," Harry said after a moment's hesitation.

"Very good then, see ya then cutie. Till next time!" and with that she was gone.

"She's beyond weird," Ron said shaking his head.

Saturday came and went. The interview wasn't bad. She said that she had the testimonies of three other students and that she already had the article written. She just needed testimonies of people.

"I think I have enough for now. I'll see if I can have my mom get into one the upcoming magazines," Raven had said as she prepared to leave.

"Just how soon?" Harry asked.

"Two, three weeks top, I think. Mom's pretty high up in the food chain if you get my meaning."

Soon it was the first week of October. Raven had said Harry would get a copy of the issue with the interview when it came out. And sure enough he did.

"Look Harry," Ron pointed out excitedly.

"Wow, I didn't think it would come out this quickly," Hermione said.

"Here listen," Harry said and began to read:

"_In recent weeks the Ministry of Magic has appointed a High Inquisitor at Hogwarts because they felt uneasy about the on-goings at the school. But was it wise to appoint the person they did, Dolores Umbridge? In the weeks she had been a teacher and this High Inquisitor no less then five students have served a detention with her. Now you must be think that these students deserved their detention with their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher correct? Well then asked yourself this, does any child deserve to have their writing hand rip open repeatedly for hours on end? For that is what has happen to all the students who have attended one of Dolores Umbridge's detentions._

'_I had to sit for four hours writing over and over again 'I must not talk back to my elders' well having this line carved into the back of my hand with the blood quill she forced me to use,' said Jake Adams, a second year Ravenclaw, who was asking about why they would not be allowed to practice any of the spells they would be learning for their end of the year tests._

'_I sat for five hours two nights in a row writing lines for our new teacher with a blood quill,' said Zelda Owen, a fourth year Hufflepuff, who was force to write the same line as Jake after defining her second year teacher Remus Lupin from Umbridge's unsavory insults to the man._

'_I was given a detention after arriving late for class and force to sit for seven hours writing 'I must be on time for my classes,' I was then force to go to the hospital wing for a blood replenishing potion due to a hereditary dieses the runs in my family in that cuts and such don't heal as normally as they should. I now have that line permanently carved into the back of my right hand,' said Mimi O'Neil, a first year in Slytherin who had yet to find her way around the castle when given this detention. _

'_I was the first one to be given one of these detentions. I was appalled to find that a teacher would use such inhuman means to punish a student. I hope that the ministry has no knowledge of this and if they do then they should all burn in hell for child abuse,' said Kally Raven the daughter of one of our editors who was very much against the ministry's interference in the school. It now seems that she was right to go against this intrusion into the school._

'_The Ministry has no right to interfere with the school. It's a school not a political outpost. And headmaster Dumbledore may be loosing it a bit but he has never shown such cruelty to students as this Umbridge woman has,' is the statement Willow Raven gave when she receive a letter from her daughter telling her what had happen._

_The student who has served the most of these detentions is the famous Harry Potter. Now some of you believe that he is nothing more than an attention seeking teenager but does even he deserve this cruel punishment._

'_I was with her nine times and I doubt that the line, 'I must not tell lies,' will ever fade completely from my hand,' said Harry Potter in his interview. He too had to sit till at least midnight for each of these detentions._

_Now is it right for the Ministry to appoint a "High Inquisitor" when she is using illegally punishments on the students of Hogwarts? Should Hogwarts even have a High Inquisitor? The school was doing fine before the Ministry started to interfere with its system. And if the ministry truly is pushing for all these reforms should they not let all students' parents have a say and perhaps even the students themselves? I hope you have taken the time to read this article and to consider it for at least a moment. Angel Wings._

"Well, if that doesn't have all the mothers out for Umbridge's blood then I don't know what will," Hermione said after Harry finished.

"Yea, and seems like some of them are already out for her blood. Look she's already has at least three howlers," Ron said pointing up at the table.

"Well, if we're lucky then her reign will be cut short," Harry said.

"Don't know if that will happen though," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Raven standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mom mange to slip my article in there but the ministry's dining every thing as usual and they may even write the whole article off as being pay back for getting detention with her. Only time will tell I guess. Still it will have a lot of people questioning exactly what is the truth or not," Raven sighed. "Well best be going. Talk to you'll later."

"Yep, Ron, I think you're right in saying that she's a weird one. Wonder if she's related to Luna."

* * *

Well I hope you like. No throwing pies this round, but that article is sure to put the ministry on the edge. Don't know were to go with this now. Ideas are welcome though I will warn you that I may or may not use them. I would also like to thank all of you that reviewed. That's the most I've ever gotten for a story. Also critiques are welcome. That means telling what I can do better in my writing, not ranting on how you didn't like it at all. If you don't like, don't read. Anyways, have a nice day. More nice reveiws lead to more story. 


End file.
